clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pool
:Were you looking for the Cave Mine or the Mountain Expedition Cave? The Underground Pool (formerly referred to as the Cave), is an area under the Snow Forts, Stadium, and the Plaza. It can be accessed from the green door in the Boiler Room, the manhole in the Plaza, the Mine, and the from EPF Spy Phone. The Cave is most popular for its swimming pool, which was featured in the Penguin Games. Appearance The cave is located in the Underground, and it can be accessed from a door through the Boiler Room, a cave from the Mine or from the a ladder below a manhole in the Plaza. In the center of the room, there are 3 square windows; heavily bolted to the brick wall. A Crab once broke the window to cause the island to be flooded, causing the Water Party 2007. Next to the windows, there is a lifeguard's chair, few life pads and a life ring tied to a rope. On the very left, there is a door attached to a brick wall, which is the second entrance to the Boiler Room. There is a medium sized pool in the middle with two rows. The pool was actually added during the Penguin Games. This place was the location of the grand finale of that event. And on the right, there is an entrance to the Mine. A good view of the underground waters can be seen from this room. Pins *Teddy Bear Pin - Middle of the Pool *Spider Pin - It would appear and disappear between the three windows *Aqua Grabber Pin - In the lifeguard's chair *Treble Clef Pin - Bottom-Left side *Dojo Lantern Pin - Left Window *Igloo Pin - Right Window *Polar Paw Print Pin - Right Window *Forest Pin - Left Window *Holiday Cookies Pin - Left Window *Shooting Star Pin - Bottom-right corner *Space Cart Pin - Above the middle window Trivia *The pool was added to the Cave in August 2006 during the Sports Party. *Originally, there was a sign that said "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY." Then, at the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, a lifeguard chair was put there. When the party was over, the sign was removed, but the chair remained. *Fluffy The Fish and Crabs occasionally swim by. You can see them through the windows. *Using the manhole entrance located at the Plaza, you can get the Underground stamp. *When this place opened in Cave Opening Party, there was no pool. Soon after, the pool was added. Parties 2007 *The Summer Kickoff Party 2007 resulted in a new lifeguard chair. 2008 *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Cave was transformed into a treasure hold full of gold coins which the dragon in the Mine was guarding. **Players could control the Dragon with the Switchbox 3000. *During the Water Party 2008, there was a demonstration about how the glass was broken in the Water Party 2007. In the background of the window, there were gears operating the device. *During the Penguin Games, in the swimming pool as one of the three tasks required to get a gold medal. *During the Fall Fair 2008, the cave had a giant carousel with fluffy, Mullet, and a white horse on it. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the water was once again replaced with slime. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the cave appeared to be frozen, while the fish that usually swam by, floated by in ice cubes. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, the pool was a skateboard park, and was the room for the Black Puffles' room. There was a button to open and close the window blind. When the blind was open, the Black Puffles would be normal, but when the blind was closed, the Black Puffles would be red and on fire. *During the Medieval Party 2009 it had mounds of gold and treasure. There was also a dungeon-type gate that was the entrance to the Knight's Quest. *The set-up for the Cave during Music Jam 2009 was exactly the same as Music Jam 2008. *It was the reason for Festival of Flight 2009, the glasses needed to be replaced, and the whole island was lifted into the air for replacing them and avoiding a flooding. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the water was yet again replaced with slime, and a candy was hid here. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010 the windows were replaced by regular windows. *The Medieval Party 2010 was the same as the Medieval Party 2009, with the addition of Ye Knight's Quest 2. 2012 *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Cave pool water was drained and filled with slime. On the roof of the Cave were five long Jack-O-Lights. Right next to the life guard chair was The Laughing Lantern. 2013 *During the Halloween Party 2013, it was decorated the same way as the Halloween Party 2012. Gallery Graphical Design Cave.png|After the pool was added 2006 CaveOpeningPartyCave.jpg|Cave Opening Party 2007 WPo4.jpg|Water Party 2007 2008 File:Medieval Cave.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Underground Pool.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music Jam Cave Pool.PNG|Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpool.png|Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfaircave.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Cave.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Cave.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Cave.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 MedievalParty2009Cave.png|Medieval Party 2009 AdventureParty2009Cave.png|Adventure Party 2009 FestivalOfFlightCave.png|Festival of Flight 2009 TheFair2009UndergroundCave.png|During The Fair 2009. 2010 Medieval2010UndergroundPool.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween2010UndergroundPool.png|Halloween Party 2010 pool.png|During the Celebration of Water 2011 Construction1.7.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2011 construction. Page7.png|During the Puffle Party 2011. April Fools 2011 Rooms Cave.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011. EasterEggHunt2011UndergroundCave.png|During the Easter Egg Hunt 2011 (The Easter Egg was hiding behind the lifeguard chair) MedievalParty2011CaveConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011. MedievalParty2012Cave.png|During the Medieval Party 2011. Cave3.3.PNG|During Music Jam 2011. Underground Cave1.1.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011. 2012 File:blackjpg.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2012. Medieval2012UndergroundPool.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Construction MedievalParty2012Cave.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. HaloweenParty2012Cave.png|Halloween Party 2012 2013 PoolHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. Other PlazaManhole.png|The manhole at the Plaza. SWF Objects *Cave *Medieval Party 2009 Cave See also *Cave (Mountain Expedition) Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:The Underground